The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for dispensing/separating medical devices, and more particularly to a novel dispenser/separator system for contamination-free dispensing of a supply of cut-separable medical devices. A preferred embodiment and practice of the invention are disclosed in the setting of handling orthodontic tools.
To prevent the spread of communicable diseases, particularly AIDS, there is an ever-increasing need to establish anti-contamination protocol for delivery of various types of medical and dental services by health care professionals. For example, there is a need for orthodontists to follow anti-contamination protocol when dispensing intraoral tools to perform ligature operations. When performing such an operation, it is known that orthodontists use cut-separable intraoral tools such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,530,583 to Klein et al., 3,903,601 to Anderson et al. and 4,436,510 to Klein.
Totally lacking in conventional methods and apparatus for anti-contamination dispensing of such tools is a way of preventing cross-contamination. Cross-contamination can occur when orthodontists repeatedly dispense such tools from their respective packages.
To understand what is meant by cross-contamination, one must first understand conventional packaging systems. Such systems are not designed for controlled dispensing of such tools, which, as noted above, are often formed in chain-like or other multiple-unit-like structures with cut-separable tools.
In other words, once an orthodontist opens a conventional package all the tools in the package are exposed. Then, as is common, the orthodontist will take a desired portion of the tools by separating it from the full supply. With the desired portion, the orthodontist begins work in a patient's mouth where he or she will have gloved-hand contact with the patient's blood and saliva, i.e. the orthodontist's gloved hands will become contaminated.
Cross-contamination is likely to occur when the orthodontist returns to the opened package for additional tools. At this point, the orthodontist will use his or her contaminated gloved hands to separate another portion of the tools from the chain. In addition, the orthodontist's gloved hands may contact portions of the chain which will not be needed for the patient. Such contaminated tools will of course need to be disposed of or sterilized.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for anti-contamination dispensing/separating of a supply of cut-separable medical devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus that includes controlled dispensing of such devices.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus that does not require contact between a health care professional's gloved hand and portions of the supply not immediately needed for use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a method that is relatively fast.